Ten Seconds at a Time
by hellsbells101
Summary: Brian O'Conner and Hannibal King are both individuals that like to live life 'ten seconds at a time.' This changes though and they find their life taking a new path. Warning - SLASH


Disclaimer: Don't own - Would be way richer if I did.

Authors Notes: Birthday fic for Mswriter07 and big thanks to Casey_Wolfe for beta'ing.

* * *

Brian O'Conner was sitting in a dingy bar, sipping on a Corona wondering exactly how this was a good idea. He could be sitting in a garage that he owned with Rome enjoying his freedom in Miami. It did beg the question - Why the fuck was he in a suit trying to forget his shitty day? He clearly was taking things one step at a time, but if it wasn't for Penning he probably would have strangled Stasiak today. Hence why he was in this dive trying to forget his troubles like a bad country song.

As he ordered his second beer a guy sat next to him. He was pretty and shiny in a way that Brian had not felt for years, or so he thought at first. When he took a closer look it was clear that the last few years were probably as shit-tastic for him as Brian.

He wasn't sure what started his sudden urge for companionship but he started up a conversation, "Tough Day?"

An easy smile was all Hannibal saw, and the suit. The pretty blonde screamed Fed, but at the very least it was rebellious Federal Agent. He bet that GQ agent had a few stories to tell. "You know what people are vicious and some just wanna _eat_ you."

Brian snorted, "Yeah tell me about it. I see weird shit in my job."

Hannibal just raised his glass, "Amen brother."

He was wondering what Blade was up to. He had wanted to continue hunting, but couldn't. He had Zoe to think of, and he was not yet at the point where he had to admit that his hunting days were over. Abigail was with him, but she was already getting itchy feet and he doubted that she would stay much longer. It was a vain hope to think that Daystar would get every single vampire.

Brian could see how deep and depressing the guy's thoughts were, and that just wasn't right. "Whoa, have another beer. You shouldn't frown; you'll ruin your pretty face."

Hannibal stared in disbelief, "Really? You're gonna go there? GQ Fed!"

Brian snorted. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that. He just never could stand a job where all he did was pose all day. "No apparently I'm Special Agent Brian O'Conner."

Even just saying it sounded weird, so like any sensible male - when the weirdness got too much he resorted to his beer.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side trying to figure out the puzzle in front of him. "Wow, you don't sound sure."

Brian smirked, "Long story and I ain't drunk enough to tell it."

Hannibal wasn't sure what it was that was making him stay. It might have been that Brian was easily the most attractive person there of either sex, or he just sensed a kindred spirit. "Too bad I'm in charge of a minor. I'd make you so drunk just to find out."

Maybe it was Brian's job but there was a lilt to the way that was said that made him think the minor was a new thing. He bet pretty boy had a few stories to tell. "Well at least you're responsible."

Hannibal snorted, "Not even remotely. I'm learning as I go along."

Brian laughed at that, and he found himself spending the evening trading banter and stories all night long. He was gonna blame the beer and then starting on the liquor. "So if I steal a kiss will I get laid out?"

He wondered what it said that he wasn't even attempting to be subtle. He was too tired for subtle.

Hannibal answered him with actions not words. It was a hot mess. Brian sighed as they broke apart, but felt that he could handle work a little bit more now. "Damn, now that was a kiss. Number?"

They manhandled each other, writing their numbers on each other's hand. Hannibal got up from his stool, sauntering even, but he knew that Abigail would be reaching her limit of non-killing time.

He'd let her go but Zoe was too important. He would give up the life in a heartbeat to protect her. It would just be nice to find someone to share the life.

Brian sauntered into the Federal building with an easy smile, and a mood that meant no one could touch him. He had realised that it didn't matter what he'd done in the past. The FBI was the ones to come calling, and they were the ones to employ him. He didn't care if he wasn't the poster boy for Quantico. He was employed for that exact reason; he could blend with the criminals and think like them. He supposed some might still hold a grudge about the truck jackings.

Brian ignored them all and he went about his business. There was a drug runner that was causing problems for the bureau. Penning had asked him to do the leg work to see if they could break the back of the case. Penning had basically told him that if he could put a name to a face then he would do better than fifty agents in two months. It was this case that found him at his desk running calls to his CI network. It made quite a few blink how Agent O'Conner went from cool calm agent to surfer boy to gutter punk in a matter of seconds. A few were starting to understand why he'd been brought into the serious crime squad. They may be jealous but they could respect talent. All except one could accept him - Stasiak.

Stasiak had been an utter prick to him since he had arrived in the division. He seemed to resent Brian for being pretty, an Agent, and worst of all - Penning seemed to favour him. It really hadn't helped matters when he used his shadier contacts to break two cold cases. They were two cases that Stasiak had given him in a fit of pique - hoping to put the Probie in his place.

_Only it hadn't worked – and thus began the cycle of hate. _

Brian was concentrating on the database when his cell went off. "Agent O'Conner."

"I like it. Very sexy and commanding."

Brian laughed loving the easy going nature, and he knew exactly who was speaking. "Hannibal, remember the bit where I carry handcuffs?"

Hannibal was laughing now, and if Zoe wasn't in school she would be giving him such strange looks. "I do, I really do, but kinks are a fifth date type of conversation."

Brian snorted; the guy had confidence in spade that much was clear. "So how about a date then? I need four in a hurry it seems."

Brian could hear Hannibal's pout, "You only want me for my body."

Brian snorted, and fed his ego a little, "Nah, you're cute, funny and have a nice body. What's not to like?"

It was Hannibal's turn to grin like a loon, "In that case GQ you've got a date. I'll bring you lunch."

Brian didn't even care what anyone else said, "Wait for me and we will go find somewhere green."

Hannibal didn't mind. He grabbed some sandwiches and soft drinks, figuring with Brian being at work they should avoid alcohol. He was humming and happy. It was a hard state for him to recognise; what with it being nearly six years since he'd been truly happy.

Back at the office, Brian being chipper over the date - worked with an extra spring in his step. Sophie an Agent that made him smile bounced up to him. She reminded him a little of Suki, well, maybe if she learnt to have the same fire. "You're in a good mood."

Brian nodded, "Have a lunch date."

Sophie bit back a squeal, for which Brian was thankful, "Who with? Is she hot?"

Brian chuckled, letting the agent live vicariously, "He, and yeah he is hot."

Almost as if by mentioning the handsome devil, he'd brought him closer, his desk phone went off. It was reception telling him that he had a visitor. He kissed Sophie on the head, "Off for lunch. Don't let Stasiak get ya down while I'm gone."

She wasn't so sure she'd manage it, but she gave Brian a firm nod showing positivity if nothing else.

When Brian got downstairs he was glad to see Hannibal. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt but still managed to look a hundred times better than any of the agents in suits around him. He gave him a quick hug and said, "Let's go."

They sat in the square opposite the Federal Building and Brian enjoyed one of the most relaxing lunches he had had in living memory. Brian told him a little more about how he ended up here and Hannibal gave a non-supernatural version of how he ended up caring for Zoe.

Brian's heart went out to the guy. "You got help?"

Hannibal sighed, "I have Abby, but she won't stay too much longer."

Brian was sympathetic, "Work?"

Hannibal laughed because in a way it was work, but he was sure that it was the more the idea of something domestic. It was freaking her-the-fuck-out. He didn't expect her to last too much longer and he couldn't blame her. He would always owe Abby for rescuing him from his vampire life. "No the idea of staying still freaks her out."

Brian nodded, "Hey that was me two years ago."

Hannibal cocked his head, "And now?"

Brian had a cocky grin, "I still like to live ten seconds at a time, but it would be better to live it with someone else."

Hannibal didn't know what made him say it, "I'm game, but I come with a package munchkin."

Brian laughed. He had spoken all lunch about Zoe so he already knew that Hannibal was a package deal, but the kid sounded awesome and he would love to meet her. He grinned easy and free, "I'm cool with that. Shall we seal the deal with a kiss."

Hannibal rose to his knees with an easy grace. "Now that is my kind of deal."

_And seal the deal they did - right in front of the Federal Building._

Hannibal reluctantly pulled away, "Go and work GQ Fed. I need to go and find work."

Brian sighed hating the way reality was intruding on something brilliant. He sighed, "Yeah, I suppose I should be a responsible adult."

When he got back into the office Stasiak was there, with his usual sneer. "You ready to get back to work. Or will thoughts of your pretty boy stop you?"

Brian could have responded in many ways. He went with one that wouldn't get him fired; no matter how satisfying it might be to do. "You know what Stasiak? You shouldn't hate on me cuz I'm prettier or smarter."

_The audible growl made it so worth it. _

Brian kind of knew that with life going so well - something had to give. Life was too good. Work was interesting enough to stop him doing something stupid, and he had Hannibal and the Munchkin. As he was at work, he put all of these thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't focus otherwise, and that would be bad as he had the biggest incentive to be done on time. He had a tentative plan that as long as work didn't ruin it - he would take Hannibal and Zoe to the cinema.

The meeting was boring and more about housekeeping than any important cases. As Penning dismissed them, he heard, "O'Conner stay back."

He winced, not being able to recall what exactly he'd done to piss his boss off. Stasiak shot him a vicious grin which made him think whatever coming was not good for him, or he'd set him up. Brian was gonna take that son of a bitch down at some point. He just had other more important things to do at the moment - like live his life.

He noticed the guy slip into Penning's office. He looked familiar, "Agent Markham?"

The guy shook his head, "No I'm not. Never was. I'm actually FBI Agent Ray Cumberland."

Brian was surprised but rolled with it. After all, it was hardly like he could bitch about UC identity. "Okay. So what can I do for you Agent Cumberland."

Penning didn't like this but he owed Ray a favour, and this was how the guy was cashing it in. "We had a case in New York. It didn't end well; the guy we thought was dead but somehow camouflaged another body."

Brian flicked through the file to see just how a perp had managed it. He was impressed to fake your death was one thing, but to actually hide the other body. Taking a deep breath, "So what is the deal?"

Cumberland looked uneasy, "So here is the deal. I need Blade's location and I think you are the agent to find him."

Brian figured he was allowed to show a little disbelief. The last time they'd met Markham, or Cumberland, or whatever the hell he was calling himself these days. The guy had treated him like a criminal so he could be forgiven for thinking the agent wasn't his biggest fan. "When I find the location?"

Cumberland had a rueful chuckle, then again this was the Agent who had brought Carter Verone in when his 12 month UC had failed. It was hard to argue with results like that, besides it was best to be confident when going after a guy like Blade.

Brian laughed, "This guy really thinks he is a vampire?"

Cumberland looked shifty Brian noticed, but he shrugged it off, "He is a nutcase, but he is a dangerous nutjob."

Brian summed it up, "Wonderful. Just what I always wanted. What do I do with the other cases Sir?"

Penning saw a golden opportunity to let an agent that had great potential but was currently a little too mousy for her own good. "Let Trinh take lead but oversee."

Brian nodded and quickly left the room. The atmosphere was oppressive and he _really_ didn't want to know why. He was content to be loaned out find the guy's location and leave it at that. He set about rousing his network.

Meanwhile back in Penning's office. Penning expressed his concern, "Are you sure it is wise to ask him? He is not branded."

Cumberland pinched his nose; he was tired, and needed to find Blade. He was at a loss about what to do having lost his vampire master. It was a good thing that he hadn't seen Brian's lover or he would have lost his civilised veneer. He needed to make contact with Penning's master before he lost his mind.

_If only he'd realised that wasn't the case. He might have just taken his licks and carried on._

Brian was making progress in his case, but it was the type of case - where he was hunting down leads and liaising with the Federal Marshalls. Mercifully today was his day off, so he was heading over to the home that Hannibal was renting, a one floor house complete with pool. It was way better than his one bed apartment, which was probably why they always ended up at Hannibal's so often. Plus, he was honest enough to admit to himself that his apartment wouldn't suit a young kid. He liked Zoe way too much to subject her to his apartment.

When Brian entered the open front door; he'd be having words about that later. Hannibal was looking stressed, as he milled around the kitchen. Brian came up behind him, engulfing him in a hug, "What's up?"

Hannibal was actually pouting, and not even bothering to hide the fact. "Abigail left, and Zoe needs collectin' and I have a shoot, and I am freaking out as I'm meant to be adult."

Brian smiled, as Hannibal was kind of fricking adorable when stressed. "Okay deep breath."

Hannibal sighed and was about to freak out again. Brian stopped this by kissing him _with tongue_. Hannibal moaned but it did succeed in derailing his freak out. "Thanks but don't think that you can do that to stop arguments."

Brian grinned, "Never crossed my mind."

"Liar."

Brian only smirked as he put his coffee cup to his lips to try and hide it. He failed. Still he knew how he could help, "Look we've got the morning. I can drop you at your shoot, and then I will pick Zo' up."

Hannibal grabbed his coffee from him, putting it down on the unit. He pulled him in by his belt, "Shame you have no tie."

Brian shook his head in bemusement although he filed away the tie kink for later. "I like my jeans."

Hannibal liked his jeans too; they were moulded to his ass. "I do too."

Brian smiled into the kiss. He was a tad frustrated as they couldn't kiss and leave marks. He couldn't help it as Hannibal was so damn cute.

Hannibal was like Brian so he reluctantly pulled away with a quirky smile. "Come let's sit on the couch. You can tell me about work."

Brian was a wise ass, "Yes dear."

Hannibal was glad Zoe was at school as he could give an appropriate response. "Fuck you dear. I might have a headache."

Brian snorted, "I have to track a criminal down for an old friend of my boss. It's boring. Tell me what is new in the world of modelling?"

Hannibal still couldn't believe that he had agreed to Brian's suggestion of modelling. Hannibal was of the opinion that Brian should model instead of him. "Well. It's a cryin' shame that I am taken. The world is a travesty and it has to be the most cut throat industry I've ever known."

Hannibal was including the time he spent as a vampire in this time so that was something. Brian grinned and then put Nascar on. They spent an afternoon vegging out in front of the TV. Brian thought it was the laziest day he had in a while. It was also the best - he couldn't believe that there wasn't a care in sight. He hadn't admitted it aloud yet but he was gone. Hannibal was ruining him for anyone else.

Hannibal could see the gears turning, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

He couldn't have been more surprised by the response, "You. You've fucking ruined me for anyone else."

Hannibal grinned and was frustrated by the no marks rule before a shoot. "Is that your twisted way of saying I love you?"

Brian slid to his knees. There was a rule about no marks; there was no rule about no blowjobs. "Yep, and now I'm gonna blow you."

Hannibal bucked up, before Brian had even got his pants around his ankles. Hey as far as he was concerned he was a guy. Nothing said, 'honey I love you' like a blowjob.

Brian slid through the downtown traffic with ease. He didn't even have to abuse his siren once. He dropped off Hannibal with a chaste kiss, and then ran the car around to Zoe's school. She was ready at the end of the day and squealed seeing Brian's Skyline.

She was a happy kid and Brian adored the squirt; she always made him feel better. It was amazing how happy she was. "You stayin' today?"

Brian shrugged before answering, "I hope so. Hannibal is at work, and I promised to look after ya."

Zoe grinned, she liked Brian and he made Hannibal happy. Plus, while Abby was cool she didn't have much time for Zo'. Brian did. He would help her with homework, or explain cars. She always thought cars were boring but Brian's weren't and he got so excited when he talked about them that she wanted to learn about them too.

When Hannibal got home from the shoot he found Brian and Zoe collapsed on the sofa asleep. He knew that Brian had had a long day and as he had some suits already over at the house. He threw the blanket over the pair. They could spend one night on the sofa. In fact, he might just join them.

_Why should they have all the fun?_

Brian was bouncing as he left his apartment. He had time off from work; he was gonna spend the day with Zoe and Hannibal at the beach. It should be good, and he promised little Zoe that he would start teaching her about surfing. He was bouncing as he had a friend offer him a good deal on a child surfing board.

He used the Skyline as out of all of his 'rice-rockets' this one had the most trunk space. No one had told him that just because he had accepted an FBI badge that he should drive a boring car. He pulled up outside the house and beeped his horn. Zoe ran out with her swim bag in her arms.

Brian saw Hannibal stroll out looking, in a word, _fuckable_. It was going to be really hard keeping things PG today. He had a feeling the water was gonna be his friend by the end of the day - besides two could play that game. And he was much better at it; mainly because he always played to win.

Hannibal stopped short seeing the smirk on his lover's face. He was going to enjoy the easy day as a family. He would not dwell on that word - lest he jinx it, but he was loving the little family unit that was forming between him, Brian and Zoe. And he would fight like hell to keep it. He was more than okay showing that he was more than just a pretty face if that was the case.

Zoe could barely wait for the car to pull up at the beach before she was racing with her stuff. She was determined to get the best spot, and she had found their spot. She plonked herself down, determined that no one else would steal it from them. Hannibal laughed, kissing the top of her forehead. "Well done in securing our spot little General."

Zoe beamed, "How long before P...Brian will teach me to surf."

Brian grinned pleased that he could pass his love of surfing on. "Soon squirt. Gotta make sure we are all set up for the day."

Hannibal was busy setting up the towels and the equipment when he realised that he'd fallen into his own trap. Yep, he could see how screwed he was. He loved Zoe too much to traumatise her by jumping up Brian and riding him like a cowboy at a rodeo.

Brian just dropped his jeans to reveal the smaller, slim line silver trunks he was wearing beneath. He patiently taught Zoe how to stand, and how to wax her board so that it stays in good condition. She listened to every word and soaked it all up. Hannibal used some of his ninja tricks to get photographs of the pair. It was too cute for words, plus, he could leverage it for blackmail in the future maybe.

Many parents were freaking the fuck out along the beach as they watched their little ones take their first steps into the sea. Not Hannibal; it would be stupid. He trusted Brian, plus, his kid had told Dracula that he was gonna die. His only fear was trying to develop an appropriate flight or fight response in Zoe for later life. It would be easier to enrol her in self-defence classes.

Hannibal was watching with what was clearly a dopey expression on his face. A mum walked past holding the hand of a little blonde girl about the same age as Zoe. "You have a beautiful family."

Hannibal didn't even deny it, as it felt right, "I really do, and so do you."

The woman shared a parental smirk. He was beginning to understand that one; kids were adorable, but all kids had their moments. The mutual love affair was cut short by two soggy members returning. He was adamant though, "Uh huh, no hugs until you're dry. Both of you."

He was surrounded by smart asses. The response he got was twin salutes. Should he allow them time to plot against him? He wondered. Bri had dried off first, so went off in search of food for all of them. Hannibal waited, "Did you have fun?"

Zoe launched into an epic retelling, "I so did Dad. Pops showed me everything. And I rode a wave ... Did you see? It was epic. I totally balanced."

Hannibal listened intently, glad to hear the simple joy in Zoe's voice as it had been too long since he'd heard such simple joy. She had called them her Dads in her excitement, and he loved it. He wouldn't push it; he'd let Zoe talk to them about it. He eagerly accepted his shrimp, wolfing it down. He worked out to maintain his _girlish figure_. It helped the motivation when his girlish figure was what was paying the bills. Zoe was pouting, "What's up munchkin?"

"I don't want us to go home." She added an adorable little pout, and puppy dog eyes. Damn it was gonna be hard to punish her in the future.

Brian chuckled, "Zo' none of us are ready to go home. We all like the beach."

"So you'll stay?" Hannibal noted the calculating glint in her eye. Oh, his little munchkin was a genius. He wanted to hug her, and squeeze her.

Brian loved his time with Zoe and Hannibal. Truth be told, there wasn't anywhere else he would rather be. Still, he was self-aware enough, and could read the signs to see that Zoe and Hannibal had suffered lots of trauma. The last thing he wanted to do was add to the trauma. "You okay if I stay?"

Zoe nodded her head vigorously in the over the top way that only a child could get away with. "Yeah it's awesome. Why do you leave?"

Hannibal hid a smile, and those thoughts he'd been thinking for a while suddenly hit the forefront of his mind. For now though, he'd help his lover out from his deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "Well Zo' he has to go catch bad guys."

Zoe was weighing that up in her mind. It was totally sweet what with the ketchup on the end of her nose, "Okay coz that is an important job. Jus' as long as he reads me lots of bedtime stories to make up."

Hannibal and Brian shared a sappy look; one they would deny before Brian answered. "Yeah squirt that is good with me."

_They were smart enough to know where this was heading, and yet for the first time in their lives the idea didn't scare them - in fact they found it kind of awesome. _

Brian was tired, and Hannibal had ordered his ass to his house; something about he knows Brian will rest when he was at theirs. Brian would have argued the case but Hannibal was right and he loved being over there. He picked up his case files, so he might at least have a cursory glance after supper. At least that was what he was telling himself, and what he'd tell his boss.

Zoe must have been waiting for him to pull up, as she was running up to him to engulf him in a hug before he even stepped out of the Skyline. "Brian!"

He pulled her up so that he could carry her, "Hey Squirt! How was your day at school?"

She launched into an excited retelling of everything that had happened. "So you stayin'?"

Brian nodded, "I hope so squirt. I will only leave if I have to go and catch bad guys."

She sighed but she had seen enough in her life to know that they needed people like Brian around to make sure that they were all safe. She loved Hannibal and Brian as she always felt safe around them.

They ate dinner and Zoe demanded a bedtime story off Brian, and not one from his boring files that were in his own hands. Hannibal laughed at Brian's sheepish expression. He knew Brian hated to bring work home, and Zoe was a great reminder of what was really important. He just cleared the table. "You heard princess munchkin she wants her story!"

Brian grinned as he rolled her up onto his shoulders laughing at her excited squeal. He laughed with her into the bedroom, and waited for her to brush her teeth, and hair. He'd been informed solemnly that this was an important duty. He read the story and laughed under his breath at the way Zoe stubbornly clung to being awake. She finally fell asleep and Brian gently extricated himself from the slumbering child. He kissed the top of her head and went back to the main living room. He stopped in the doorway when he noticed his lover frozen at the sight of the picture on the desk.

"Babe?"

Hannibal picked up the sheet, "You huntin' him?"

Brian sighed, "It's my boss's friend. His name is Agent Cumberland. Sit down. You look like you've seen a ghost. Talk to me."

Hannibal chuckled; he had no idea where to start. He took a deep breath really wishing he'd remembered to bring alcohol into this conversation, "What do you know about Blade?"

Brian sighed. He had to be careful about what he said - he would tread the party line at least to begin with. "I'm told he is a nut-job. Has he ever hurt you or Zoe?" His tone was ice-cold; he hated the idea that anyone had hurt either Zoe or Hannibal. He wasn't stupid. He knew that both were traumatised over something he just had no idea what, but he was starting to get an inkling.

Hannibal shook his head, "No. Blade is an asshole but he is one of the good guys... sort of."

He must have caught something but he knew Brian was holding back, and it had surprised him the way he hadn't immediately gone for the crazy line. "What do you know?"

Brian sighed. "You know what Blade is?"

Hannibal hated the way Brian made him say it first, so he pouted, "Yeah a hybrid."

Brian took his hand, in his. "Hey, Babe don't panic. I know. A friend of mine got turned, he went by Chupa. He ended up in the Bloodpack."

Hannibal pouted as he snuggled up to him, "Damn, so I guess you won't freak if I tell you our whole story?"

Brian didn't know if he would or if he wouldn't, but Brian could sense one thing. He could tell that Hannibal needed to tell him. He listened, holding Hannibal tight. He listened stoically hearing about his five years as a vampire as nothing more than a cabana-boy to an insane sadistic vampire.

"She's dead." Hannibal had never heard the pure ice in his voice before. He nodded, and laughed at Brian's, "Too bad."

Brian's hand subconsciously went to stroking the muscles of his stomach. He listened spellbound as he heard the tale of Dracula coming to New York. He listened as he explained about the Nightstalkers and Zoe's mom. He listened as Hannibal explained about Blade and about the epic bitch fight that occurred.

Brian had never been fond of Markham when he was Markham, but hearing of the potential threat he was to Hannibal, and not to mention that he was nothing more than a blood junkie. He had to be taken down, and not just because of the guy he was comforting his arms. His mind was whirling, "How could he do it?"

The plan was simple, elegant. "Can you track down Blade?"

Hannibal frowned, "Yeah, but he'll kill cops."

Brian shook his head, "He saved your life and Zoe's. I'm not looking to see him in jail."

"Good, and yeah I can. What's going on in that devious mind of yours?"

Brian snorted and let Hannibal in on it. He could even make sure that Blade knew what was going on. This would be fun, and the best bit for Brian would be that all of it would fall back and Cumberland would be credited as the failure.

Brian walked into Penning's office. "It's done. There is the location of Cumberland's guy."

Penning was impressed, "You found him?"

Brian nodded; they'd baited the apple real good. They had surveillance pictures and everything. What they wanted was to encourage a rash response. Cumberland seemed to be the guy that would run right in - without checking all the facts.

Penning sends this over to Cumberland. He was disappointed to find that his friend had fucked up again. He knows his friend needed a master, but if he introduced him after he failed at capturing Blade again. They would kill him. Anyway if Cumberland was smart he'd work out how to please his first masters - the FBI. He needed to explain how he took the brilliant work of one of Penning's agents and failed to capture the suspect. It was an embarrassment and if there was one the FBI did not like was failure.

_Penning shrugged his shoulders. Brian smiled viciously upon hearing the news that Cumberland had been dismissed. That was the trouble with serving two masters - you had to walk a thin rope, and be careful not to fall off._

Brian had got recognition for his work, and of course that caused Stasiak to hate him even more. For weeks he'd tried to be the bigger man. Still Stasiak did not learn ever, and here he was a again. Chanting a reminder to himself, Brian took a deep breath, and reminded himself that he was the bigger man. He was, really. He wondered how long the mental chanting would work. In the end, it was not that long but he did have severe provocation, and even his boss agreed.

As he tried to walk past, Stasiak blocked his way, sneering, "I mean you really think you're a fit guardian. You're in an unnatural relationship."

Brian froze, he was beyond pissed. As far as he was concerned; it was a case of go after him or Hannibal, as they were big boys and could take it - but you leave Zoe alone. She had gone through so much in her life and just because she was a strong kid; didn't mean she should have to put up with more especially from a bigot.

Brian took a step in his direction and Stasiak was too stupid to realise he was in trouble. The other agents cottoned on though as unknowingly a space opened up around Stasiak.

Unbelievingly, Stasiak squared up to him, "What no come back tough guy?"

Brian smiled sweetly and Sophie was smart enough to know that meant trouble. She got as far as, "Brian!"

In all the retellings that the Agents would give they would all agree on one thing. No one saw the right hook land, although all heard the squelch, and the crunch of his nose breaking. "Y f'ck'n bas'ard. I'll 'av ur badge."

Brian shrugged okay with that, he was still pissed. "Let me make one thing clear. You can say what you like about me. But you leave Zoe alone."

Stasiak still in pain looked gleeful at seeing their boss. He didn't know what Brian did. Brian was man enough to admit he'd enjoy what happens next. Penning grabbed his knuckle, clearly checking over him. "You hurt your hand son?"

Brian shook his head, "Nah, I know how to throw a punch."

Penning smiled, "Good on ya. Why not take the afternoon off to see your family?"

Brian smiled innocently, "You know what? I'll go and do that. Thank you sir!"

As he walked off, he heard Penning cut down to size. It didn't help Stasiak's case that Penning's oldest boy was gay. So when he started on the dangerous line of, "Do I not have a normal family as my son is gay?" Brian knew and Stasiak finally caught a clue.

Brian did exactly what Penning recommended and spent the day with his family. Zoe was ecstatic that Brian was home early. He waited until Zoe was in bed before he told his lover. Hannibal rewarded him with a congratulatory blow job.

The next day Brian sat in the meeting feeling a lot calmer. Some of the guys who had given him shit about being gay were looking at him now with new found respect. Sophie was looking at him like he was her new personal hero. It was ironic that the hero worship wasn't due to prowess on a case, but rather because of what he'd done to Stasiak.

_He was smart enough to hide his satisfaction when they were in the meeting with Penning. He was so glad that his boss was a family man too._

Hannibal had been thinking about it for a while, but the incident the week before had cemented the idea. He shouldn't have found it charming; his lover breaking someone's nose in Zoe's honour.

Zoe was at the breakfast table happily munching her breakfast. He couldn't stomach that much sugar from the lucky charms; it made him too hyper! Brian and Zoe had made a house rule that he wasn't allowed to eat them either as they said he talked too quickly without them. They knew they had no hope of keeping up with him if he had sugar.

So remembering that he was the adult, Hannibal took a deep breath, "So munchkin, I'm thinking about asking Brian to move in. Thoughts?"

Zoe chuckled, "It's cool. Just so you know you're Dad and he's Pops."

Hannibal was broken - he was a **_Dad_**, someone relied on him. The only upside was that he could mock Brian when he inevitably broke when Zoe called him Pops.

She asked him a question with an innocent expression, "Will you ask him tonight?"

Hannibal nearly choked on his coffee. He was planning on seducing Brian in the pool and asking him when he was a little sex stupid. It wasn't playing fair but who cares? Best of all, Zoe was at a sleepover. Brian had already done a background check. He had a spare thought - he could wait for Zoe's prom; could the date stand up to Dad the ex-vampire-hunter, and Pops the FBI agent.

Plan in mind Brian set about putting it into action. He had no shoot for today so he was gonna grab some groceries, and get the pool ready. It was about time they put the pool to good use. Brian sent through a text at eight saying he was done for the day and was heading over.

Hannibal smirked and knew he looked good. He picked up a Corona so that he could hand it to Brian. He smelled the food cooking in the oven. The way to a man's heart is through a man's stomach. Hannibal being a man knew this was true. He also knew that for Brian he didn't appreciate fancy food; simple was best.

Hearing Brian's Skyline pull up, he opened the door. He loved the way that while Brian may have joined the Fed's he refused to give up his car. His only concession to the FBI was that he painted it black. Brian explained though that they couldn't bitch when on the second day he was involved in a car chase and caught the punk because he could out-shift and out drive anyone else.

Brian greeted him with a too filthy kiss for suburbia. Hannibal pulled away licking his lips, "You'll give Mrs Hernandez a heart attack."

Damn he looked hot in a suit, maybe it was the extra authority. Hannibal didn't know what it was he just knew that it worked for him. Brian tried looking innocent but was failing miserably. "I should be sorry ... but I'm really not."

Hannibal chuckled as he grabbed his hand, "Come on I have beer and pizza."

Damn Brian was in trouble, "You are good to me you know that."

Hannibal sighed, "I know, I'm pretty, cook and look after the kid. I'm just that good."

Brian surprised him pulling him down on the couch. He settled in Brian's lap content to be there. He used Brian's tie to lasso him in for more deep, hot kisses. He loved kissing Brian as he kissed like he drove: As if he only had ten seconds left to live. Hannibal was exasperated, "You're supposed to eat the pizza not me."

Brian grinned as he licked the corner of his mouth, teasing him. He gasped and dove in, his tongue, hot and wet, mapping the caverns of his mouth. "You taste better."

Hannibal pulled away, "You're so gettin' laid but food first I want you to have energy."

Brian smirked as he wolfed down the pizza. He spent the whole time imagining all the things he wanted to do with Hannibal. He let those thoughts cross his face, and enjoyed making Hannibal squirm. He loved the little squirt, but was glad that they could have this night. He guessed there would be a night where they returned the favour.

Truth be told. Hannibal was as impatient as Brian was, but he knew when Brian got involved in a case he forgot to eat. The last thing he needed was to have his lover drop with exhaustion. It would assuredly put a crimp in his plans for seduction. Brian could clearly see it on his face as he put the beer and the pizza down.

Hannibal pushed him into the wall, in a frenzy, as he tried to shed the suit, all hands and quick movements. Brian looked good in a suit, but Hannibal was positive that he looked better out of it. He needed to have skin on skin.

Brian didn't break the kiss. He let Hannibal take the lead for a moment as he went for his belt. He grinned when Hannibal moaned at the contact made to his ass. Brian cupped his ass, pulling him closer. He wanted to climb into Hannibal; Hannibal was pulling him outside. He didn't even shiver in the night air. He was too heated from Hannibal. "You gotta exhibitionist streak?"

Hannibal chuckled, ruefully that he had let his lover shed his tie. It was so much easier to lead him, "No babe. The neighbours are out, and water is sexy."

Brian grinned, "I agree," and dived head first into the pool. Hannibal admired the way his muscles pulled and the view of his ass was spectacular - one he'd explore another night. Tonight he really wanted to get fucked. Brian looked at him, "You coming in?"

Hannibal though was waiting to tease him. Slowly he turned around and bent down to expose the black plug in his ass. "You like it babe? I prepared myself." Hannibal heard the audible moan and smirked as he slid into the pool.

Brian was slick and there was something incredibly sexy about trying to grab a hold of him, only for the water to make things slide. It was incredible just sliding over each other, he grinned triumphantly when he pulled a whimper from Hannibal. He had circled Hannibal's straining erection and was loosely jacking him. He wanted him aroused and on edge. Just a little crazy like he made him. "You like that?"

Hannibal shifted his legs and bucked up. You gotta love water, made everything so much easier, "Yeah I like that. You know I do."

Brian grinned, "I know I do." He sat on the step, pulling Hannibal down. He needed to be in Hannibal yesterday, he teased the plug out. Hannibal bucked and writhed on his lap, "I can't believe you prepared yourself. Next time I wanna see."

Hannibal moaned, "Anytime you want."

Brian pulled him in, setting him over the top of his erection. He pulled him down slowly savouring the tight white heat. "So tight."

Hannibal wasn't quite capable of words at this moment. He could feel Brian split him wide and he moaned as he went. He felt Brian's balls nestle against his ass. "Fuck you feel good."

Brian's smirk was pure mischief. He hadn't even got to the good part. He settled his hands on Hannibal's hips, and thrust up. He delighted in each moan, whimper and full on groan he pulled from Hannibal. He knew he'd hit the right spot when Hannibal arched up, writhing on his lap before he fell back down.

Hannibal saw stars. He loved how Brian could hit the right spot "Fuck just like that."

Brian nibbled on his ear, "You close baby."

Hannibal was riding him like a pro. "Yeah. Need more."

Brian was close too, and he wanted them to fall over the edge together. On his next thrust, he grabbed Hannibal's dick, stroking it in the same motion as he thrust in.

Hannibal was overloaded on sensation, it was so good. "Close."

Brian pulled him into a hot filthy kiss - full on; tongue fucking his mouth as he fucked his ass. "Come baby."

Hannibal whimpered and came, as he felt Brian paint his insides. He was sated and happy lying on top of Brian. In the water he had no fear that he was too heavy. "So that was great and we should do it often."

Brian rumbled, "No complaints from me."

Hannibal grinned as he rubbed up against him, "That mean you'll move in? Zo' says she wants her Pops close."

_Brian was getting old. He loved racing but the image in his head that Hannibal offered sounded pretty damn good. "Sure why not."_

Brian came home and for a minute he couldn't believe that this was now his life. He still had his cars and Hannibal still had his toys but they also had the sensible 'family car' so that they could take Zoe to her Soccer Practice. She was awesome at soccer and the games always made Brian and Hannibal laugh. The soccer moms were aggrieved that two such gorgeous guys were gay for each other. Then again there was a small contingent who felt it was only right; as they were way too pretty for anyone else.

He smiled as he stepped over the soccer-ball, "Where are you guys?"

Zoe giggled, "In the back-yard Papa."

Brian smiled softly hearing that word; neither he nor Hannibal had asked her to. Yet not long ago, Zoe had declared that Hannibal was Dad and Brian was gonna be Pops. They hadn't had an issue and figured they may as well go the whole way and be two gay dads. The hell of it was that they were good at it.

Brian could see that his lover was looking sheepish, "Out with it?"

Zoe giggled, "Told ya Dad that the BBQ wouldn't distract him."

Hannibal sighed. "Nonsense meat is always a good way to distract a red-blooded American male."

Brian rolled his eyes - that may work if he wasn't a trained investigator. "Spill."

Hannibal pouted. He shouldn't look sexy in the pink frilly apron declaring _Kiss the Cook. _ Brian decided to be sneaky he reeled Hannibal in by the front of the apron. And he did exactly what the apron said. He kissed the cook. Only it was soft and sensual; he was mindful of keeping it PG knowing their kid was in front of them.

It didn't work though. Zoe was still grossed out. "No fair. You said you'd stop. You won't be able to afford the therapy."

Hannibal rolled his eyes. She really should have therapy. After all she had been kidnapped by the King of the Vampires. She was an awesome resilient kid so it was ridiculous that she could handle being kidnapped but her Dads making out, squicks her out. Still Hannibal decides she is also an evil imp as she distracts Brian, "Dad stop it and just tell Pops about your job."

Brian pulled away licking his lips, "You got a new gig?"

He was impressed with the way Hannibal had turned away from the danger to look after Zoe. It was why he'd asked to be moved from UC, but he was shocked when Hannibal decided to go for modelling. He could see that Hannibal was fidgeting, "Who is it for?"

Hannibal murmured, "GQ."

Brian snorted, "What was that? I didn't hear."

Hannibal glared but it never worked on his lover. "GQ."

Oh this was perfect Brian decided. He had had a shit day but now he couldn't stop laughing. It was just too funny - it looked like Hannibal would need a new nickname. He needed to steady himself so put his hand out - only to realise too late that Zoe must have gone for a swim. He fell in the pool much to the amusement of his family.

He was never out of his depth in the water -advantages of being a surfer. He pouted. "Zo' help me out."

Zoe shook her head. "Nah Dad should do it."

Hannibal knew what was gonna happen anyway, and as he loved these little quite content times he smiled. "How about we both help Pops out?"

Brian held back a laugh as he waited for them to offer their hands. They did, and he tugged them in laughing as they made big splashes themselves. "You were supposed to help me out."

Zoe tutted, "Very mature Pops."

Hannibal snorted, "Zoe we never pretended that we were. That's why you love us."

There was a resounding truth to that; she had so little laughter in her early years that they encouraged her silliness as much as they could. "Point, but there is no where it says: A family that falls in pools together; stays together."

Brian laughed freely, "Well let's add it to the family rules."

_Life was good, and they had settled into their own twisted family. So how would they cope when Pops' old friend comes back to town?_

Brian was sometimes a pessimistic bastard. Still in life he'd learnt that if he had good things than there would be something that would make his life difficult. He wasn't trying to sabotage his relationship. He wasn't stupid and knew that Hannibal and Zoe were the best things to happen. So he might have broken a few hearts, but it was not like he had hid the fact that he was living with Hannibal - for god's sake he had filed a change of address. In the eyes of the FBI that was akin to marrying the person you were living with. It would have to do until they repealed that stupid law. He was happy enough to say that he wanted to put a ring on Hannibal's finger.

So he headed off to his bosses office when yelled at. It was the done thing - boss yells - you run.

He sighed seeing Stasiak; he just knew his good mood was not going to last. He took the sensible route, he ignored the bastard. He wasn't worth it, and he doubted Penning would look the other way if he broke his nose again.

Penning flashed up a photo, "She wants to a cut a deal. She gets me Braga and they come home."

Brian tensed up. Braga was the big case and none of the agents they had sent in had survived. He was suggested but Penning shot it down when it became apparent that he was now a family man. It was a sad fact. They liked the dangerous UC positions to be filled by single, unattached agents - less collateral and damage that way.

Stasiak spoke up, "We shouldn't consort with criminals."

Brian rolled his eyes, bored with hearing the broken record. "Yeah well I think criminals are what you're gonna need. Braga will kill anyone else, but sweeten the deal. Let Dom go with her. She'll need the protection and Toretto has the street legend ready and waiting. All wrapped up in a bow."

Stasiak threw a fit, "Are you fucking kidding me? You wanna get your boyfriend off?"

Brian frowned; he turned to the director, knowing that reasoned arguments would be far more effective here. "When did Hannibal get arrested?"

Penning gave his second a dirty look. He'd warned Stasiak about his jealousy and what he could end up doing in his blind hatred. He would hate to see his career suffer over something so trivial. "Stasiak take a walk."

Brian waited for his boss to say something, anything. He wasn't stupid enough to talk until he could at least gauge his mood. Penning took a deep breath, "Did you know that officially there is no case against Toretto?"

Brian had hoped that eventually the FBI would close the case out due to lack of evidence. "True but we hold a grudge sir. If he does this ... things will be square?"

Penning was clearly weighing up the pros and cons of the arrangement. "You will run point and explain the in and out?"

Brian sighed not sure if they would want to hear what he had to say, but he would do his best. "Yeah, I can do that. Braga killed two of my friends. I'd kind of like his head on a platter."

Penning grinned, as that definitely appealed to him. "Son, you bring me that and I will make sure the case stays dead and buried."

Brian grinned. He kind of loved his work. He could skate some very thin lines, but results were results, and that made people more likely to look the other way. He had a phone call to make to Letty.

"So here's the deal. If you and Dom help us bring in Braga. The FBI forgets about the trucks."

Letty sucked in a breath, "Are you saying we can come home?"

Brian smiled having a new understanding of home and family. "Yeah Letty. You can come with, and you will be dealing with me. Sound okay?"

Letty sucked in a breath, Dom was listening on the speakerphone. He hadn't been happy but he couldn't stop Letty if he tried.

Dom spoke up, "How you manage that?"

Brian laughed, "Well I made sure that there was no evidence and then I ran."

Dom and Letty looked at each other in disbelief, "Damn we are bad influences."

"You have no idea."

Dom knew his sister was mad at Brian but he wasn't. The buster had squared things with him when he let him go. "Why haven't you gone under? It _is _what you do."

Brian flinched at the non to subtle reminder of what he had done. He couldn't do it, "I can't. My family would never forgive me."

Letty was surprised at that, "You settled down. Does she mind you being the pretty one in the relationship?"

Brian laughed at that, "He's a model so we're both pretty."

Letty grinned and that, "So you can host the BBQ when all is said and done."

It was sad really, but Braga never stood a chance and Brian waited until they had enough evidence to nail his ass to the wall. When all was said and done Letty and Dom had literally drove him to HQ. Oh, Brian had really wished he had seen Braga's face when he realised what happened. He knew that he'd adored it and was gonna ask Sophie for the security feed of Stasiak's face when he marched Braga into detention.

Penning grinned at Brian; he might not agree with all his methods but he could agree with the results. "So what do you want to say?"

Brian had a smug smile but that could be forgiven. "BBQ at mine on Sunday!"

**Epilogue: May you live in interesting times. **

Dom and Letty slid out of his Dodge. They saw the house and the joy. It was a middle class house and one that they could never believe that the buster lived at. It was a reminder that they all lead different lives now. For one, none of them could ever believe that the buster would be in a solid relationship and with another guy no less. What had taken many by surprise though was how good a dad he was to Zoe. It was clear that they had a mutual love affair.

Dom had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Letty. She just sighed, "Uh huh, we manage a year with no craziness and then I will think about it. For now, content yourself with being Uncle Dom."

Dom pulled her along, "As my lady says."

"You know it."

Brian was there, with a grilling apron,"Hey D, Letty come on back. Avoid the pool!"

Zoe giggled, "Not everyone falls in like you Dad!"

Dom lit up like all his Christmases had come at once, "You fell into the pool. Mr FBI?"

Brian was pouting, not looking very Agent like. "I ... look you had to be there... it was just too funny."

Letty bent down to Zoe, "Why did your Pops fall in?"

Brian sighed knowing that Zoe loved Letty so would tell her the whole story. It was a good job that they were friends and family - you had no pride before family. And if you started off with any type of reputation your kids would surely destroy it. Letty snorted, "GQ? You'd do well modelling pretty boy."

Hannibal had heard the last part of the conversation and pouted. "I thought I was the pretty one."

Letty pursed her lips in disbelief, "You have mirrors in your house right?"

Zoe laughs, "The girls at school all crush on my dads. Its great to tease them."

With her piece said she ran off, Dom watched her go. He turned back to see a sheepish Hannibal and Brian. He just shook his head laughing, "Well at least if you decide that being an FBI agent is boring then you can model."

Brian pouted, "Funny but no thanks we have already had some weird offers."

Hannibal was solemn, "Yes and we vowed to never speak about them again. EVER!"

Letty and Dom could hear the story there and traded a look. It was the type that couples who knew each other inside and out develop. Hannibal understood that when they least suspected one or both would ambush them with questions about it. They could, but they would stay strong, mainly because the real story was too bloody strange.

The BBQ was a success and the couples adored the simplicity and dare they say the quiet of it all. It was too long since they had been able to enjoy a simple home cooked meal around family and friends.

Of course it was just as they cleared away that Vince called from Rio saying he was in trouble. Why the hell a vampire would end up in a sunny city like Rio he would never knew. Hannibal knew what family was like, "Guess there is a family vacation to Rio then?"

Brian smiled and gave his lover a chaste kiss. It really was that simple and he was glad that his family would be with him. Family gave you strength and if they went with you; you could protect them better than if you leave them far away.

_Now came the tricky part. How to ask his boss for vacation time without explaining exactly what he was doing. _


End file.
